Sensei
by The Cabbage man's legacy
Summary: Ask yourself; what is the age difference between your mother and father. Normally you'll find its a lot bigger than you imagined. Maybe 4-7 years. So then why? Why is it so different for me and you? when there's only 4 years between us...
1. Sensei

The loud sound of children chattering could be heard clearly in the corridors of the school, making it clear, even to the outsider walking past the classrooms, that the children were not very well disciplined. The woman couldn't help but cringe at the thought of entering the unopened classroom door; they had already left a bad impression before she'd even started. It seemed unbelievable to her that she was supposed to be teaching the brightest of the schools students.

There were many factors that worried her, most obvious being the small age difference; would thy not respect her for it? Or would she be lucky and gain their admiration? Either way she was only a teacher in training and there was going to be an older and more experienced teacher watching over her… Surely he or she would step in if anything went wrong?

Gathering her courage she opened the door "Hey guys sorry I'm late!" she said, waving apologetically to the dark haired man sitting, with a sour face, towards the back of the classroom.

"Okay everybody!" she said, still doing her best to avoid eye contact with any of the students "My name is Miss Rockbell" she told them as she picked up a marker and wrote her name on the white board "Please try to remember it as I'll be substituting as your biology teacher for the next month" finally she turned around; glad to see that she still held the attention of most of her new students, though a little put of that most of them were males "Anyone have any questions?"

"Yes actually" announced a remarkably familiar blond haired boy "Why are you here Winry? Did you lose your job or something?!" his declaration caused a sudden stir amongst members of the classroom and left Winry on a spiralling down staircase of shame.

"Actually mister Elric, though I'm only a temporary teacher, I would like to remind you that it's inappropriate to bring up a teacher's personal matters at school. _Little _kids should remember to keep their mouths shut" she added with a grin.

"Hey I'm not sh-" he began to resort angrily before she cut him off.

"I'll be seeing you in break time for disturbing the class" she said, writing his name down on the board.

"Come on that's not fair!" he started to argue.

"I guess we'll have to make it 10 minutes since you so obviously crave my attention" she said, her eyes sparkling with menace. Finally the trouble maker shut up and she felt free to start the class; it was just her luck to end up meeting him there, though she could have sworn e was too young to be in 6th form…

"Okay everybody! Since it's our first day together I thought we might start off with something fun! How about we look over the history and creation of automail?" there was a loud groan throughout the class but she couldn't hep but smile.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-

After class was finished, and after she'd had a quick chat with the supervising teacher, she confronted the troublesome student.

"Edward!" she shouted as she slapped him across the face "Why did you have to say that in front of my students? It was so embarrassing!"

"You do realise" he muttered as he rubbed his, now swollen, cheek "That I'm going to do you in for child abuse right?"

"Oh shut up! I mean how are you even in this class? I thought you were only 16?!" she asked confused and feeling a little disorientated, probably because she just couldn't believe someone she'd know for so long and some who was just so short could possibly be in their second year of 6th form.

"Well with smarts like mine they had to move me up two grades, they wanted to move me up higher but they were afraid I might become socially 'restricted'" he said with his usual tone of sarcasm he used when talking about the foolishness of people of authority.

"You may mock them Ed but they're right, you'd probably be bullied if you went any higher" she said as she sat down on one of the many desks.

"And why is that?" he asked, seeming to sense that what ever she was going to say wasn't going to be flattering.

"Well you're pretty small, even for your own age, you'd stand out if you went up any further"

"Say that again and I'll divulge all the history of your past boyfriends to the class!" he flared up, though this time he sounded a little calmer.

"Yes" she said as she ruffled the top of his head "And you'll be in afternoon detentions for the rest of the semester!" she laughed before gathering up her bags, ready to go in search of the staffroom "I'll see you later at Grandma's for dinner, okay?" the door then closed behind her with a loud click.

Silently Edward picked up his bag, swinging it over his shoulder, and then pressed his hands against the framing of the window; before then effortlessly pulling it open and jumping onto the ground outside. That day he just didn't feel like studying.

.-..-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-.-.--.-.--.-----.--.-..-.-.-.--..-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

"So how have you been doing Miss Rockbell?" asked the man, she now knew as Mustang, who had been supervising her class before.

"Please call me Winry Mr Mustang, and yes I think I did quite well for my first lesson; though I guess I veteran such as you might not think so…" she muttered as she stared down at the coffee she had just been given by another teacher in the staff room.

"Call me Roy" he said as he began to laugh, for some unknown reason, rather foolishly "And don't worry about your skills, I liked the way you used that Fullmetal kid as an example in front of all the others. It's good to get them under control early on after all!" he said, beginning to go into another fit of suspicious sounding laughter. There was no way she could tell him that she would have never had the guts to be so strict with any other student than Edward.

"Wait; you called him Fullmetal? Is there a reason for that?" she asked a little edgily, already beginning to feel perspiration forming on her forehead.

"I just got that from the gossiping students, the kid often gets into fights, and they say his punches are so strong that his fists had to be made of steel. For some reason the nickname just stuck among us faculty members"

"I see, so he's a well known character then?"

"You could say that" he said chuckling "But you know it might become a little bothersome for you if you have to put him in detention everyday since I doubt you'll want to hang around the school too much after hours"

"I guess you're right" she said sighing despondently "But as a teacher I feel it's my duty to properly discipline my students…"

"Really? But then I'll never be able to invite you out for dinner" he said smoothly causing a light blush to form on Winry's cheeks.

"Sir" said a young woman as walked up and she put a hand on Mustang's left shoulder "You know what the headmaster said about harassing the young female teachers" he smiled at the woman warmly as he gently removed her hand from his shoulder.

"I'll try to remember that next time Liza" he said as he got up to follow her "Goodbye Miss Rockbell, I look forward to having dinner together sometime"

"So" muttered the woman Liza; once she and Mustang had left the staffroom "How's the latest recruit? She seems a little young don't you think Sir?" Liza asked; a look of concern marring her beautiful face "Do you think she'll be able to deal with the students?"

"Well she managed to put Fullmetal in his place, this morning so there must be something to her; she at least has a back bone. Besides, whether she's skilful or not doesn't matter, what's great is that we have one more beautiful lady as part of our staff" Liza sighed heavily as they continued to walk down the corridor.

"I was serious about what I said earlier, last time that woman nearly sued you for sexual harassment" she said curtly, hoping he would take heed of her warning.

"Yes Hawkeye; I'll try to be careful…"

-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

Winry had only one lesson planned for that day, so once she'd finished introducing herself to everyone who was in the staffroom; she'd gone home to sort out her teaching schedule for the following month.

Even now, back in her own home as she sifted through pieces of paper, she found it hard to believe the job she had landed herself. She was on a special program of teacher training and because of how well (and early she'd graduated) she'd scored in university they had decided to put her on the fast track and skip out on all the normal prior training.

She'd heard that these days this sort of thing wasn't that unusual though as schools were now becoming very poorly staffed. Well if she did well with the course it would be great for her as she'd then be able to become a substitute teacher at times when business, for her usual work, became slow. It would be even better if she could earn enough to get a place of her own.

Just as she had finished compiling a neat pile of paper on her desk she heard a call from her grandmother.

"Winry! Dinners ready!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back before exiting her room and going down the stairs.

"What are we having today?" She asked as she sat herself down on a chair in the dining room.

"Roast beef!" her grandmother called back from the kitchen "though it will go cold if those brothers don't arrive here soon!"

Luckily it wasn't long until there were a couple of impatient knocks on the door "I'll get it…" Winry reluctantly told her grandmother before getting up from her chair.

"Hurry up you too; dinners almost ready…" she said as she opened the door before turning away to head for the dining room.

"Really the hospitality in this place is as ever unbelievable" she heard Edward mutter, sarcastically as he passed her, hands deep in his red coat pockets.

"So how are you doing Al?" she said, deciding to ignore Edward's comment as she turned to converse with his younger brother "Are you still doing well in those art classes of yours?"

"I think so!" Al said, smiling brightly as he took the chair next to her on the table "My teacher Mr Armstrong really praised the sculpture I made today!"

"Humph, well we'll see how the skills will support you in the real world, won't we Alphonse?" said Grandma Pinako as she served the food.

"Actually its great Al can do so many different things Pinako" interrupted his older brother "It means he'll have more opportunities available to him when he gets older and he won't be stuck , out of work, just because he only has one specialised skill" Winry frowned at this, understanding quite clearly that he was sniping her. But she had a least a little composure and decided not to respond as she knew he wanted her too.

She was a teacher now so it was best for her to begin familiarising herself in how to respond to sneering students; especially since he'd be one of them.

"So how did your first day of work go Winry?" asked Pinako.

"It was pretty good and a lot better than I expected! I even met a wonderful teacher called Mustang; he really helped me get my bearings" she said, unable to suppress a small giggle that erupted from her throat.

"Your first day and you're already making friends with that bastard" said Ed loudly enough to be heard across the table.

"Mind you language young man" Pinako reprimanded him "Besides the relationship between a student and a teacher is very different to one between colleagues"

"Yeah" he replied smarmily "It's probably more like the sucking face kind where that bastard's concerned!" he then picked up his plate and stood up from the table "I'd stay longer Pinako but hanging around one of my teachers leaves a bad taste in my mouth" he muttered before putting the plate on the side and leaving the room.

"Sorry about my brother" Al apologized "He just really doesn't get along well with that teacher" he then also got up and put both his and his brother's plate into the kitchen.

"Thank you for the food Grandma Pinako!" he said before he himself left, probably to go after his brother in a vain attempt at forcing him to come back and apologize.

"So you're teaching Edward?" asked her grandmother after a long minute of silence.

"Yes I am" she replied firmly, surprised by how much the question had sounded like an accusation.

"Well I can see why the boys upset"

"And why is that?" she asked, irritated that she was being blamed for his behaviour. How was it unusual for Edward to storm out in a huff?

"You've only been his teacher for one day and you're already starting to treat him differently" The woman took a puff from her pipe "Oh well maybe this is for the best…I doubt it would have worked out anyway"

.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.--..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--..-.--…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

Preview:

"Its fine and in a way it was good in a way because I got to meet an interesting person because of it"

"I suppose that's one word for the major" he muttered as he put his key into the ignition.

"Hey; I've been wondering; why are there so many teachers nicknamed at positions in the military?" she asked curious as to why this phenomena would be so widely spread.

"So you noticed huh? Well actually it was a student who started it and as the nicknames spread we eventually started using them amongst ourselves unconsciously. Maybe if you're lucky you'll end up with one too" he chuckled as he pulled into a café car park.

**This is so weird and wrong… That's why I can't help but write it… R&R please… I know you're all waiting to pounce on me for this one… OCness abound… As a side note I actually found the first paragraph of this story randomly floating around on my computer under the name 'undecided'. Originally I think… And I'm not sure because I wrote that part so long ago so my memories hazy but… I think it was originally going to be with Sakura as the teacher… Could Naruto really have pulled it off?! I need a beta… Oh and this chapter is sort of introductory so... It probably sucks but then all my stories suck so thats okay! See I'm just bursting with self confidence!**


	2. Nicknames

Winry's second day of lessons was a little more hectic than the first because that day she was going to have to teach two classes, separately of course, instead of one. And of course this time she had to go through the tedious process of checking that all the students were in their correct seats.

"So" she said as she looked at the boy sitting in front of her "Your name's Rose is it?" giggles and laughter erupted from the class.

"Yes Miss" said the dark haired boy with a cheeky grin.

"And you…" she said as pointed to the girl next to him "Your name is Lin? Am I right?" the dark haired girl looked back at her sternly; maybe she was taking the joke little too seriously.

"Yes Mrs" she replied; causing even more giggling from the rest of the class.

"Great well then Rose can you please tell me the answer for the question on the board?"

"Is it CH14?" said another girl from the far back, who was now blushing furiously, probably annoyed with herself for ruining the joke.

Mr Mustang was still supervising her, so Winry realised she'd have to finish with this crap and actually start the lesson, unless she herself wanted to be seen as a joke. Even if it meant leaving the seating plan as it was.

"Okay everyone; now I'm sure of all your names I'm going to start you off with an easy exercise. You're all 6th formers so it should be easy for you all to give me all the main periodic elements and for you to write down their properties with them" the look of horror on the kids faces allowed her to smile "I want the amount of protons and electrons for each atom as well examples of how many there should be in the outer rings and the properties for each periodic group! Please do your best to write down everything you remember from before the holidays"

She handed out pieces of paper for the students to work on and spent the rest of the lesson idly watching them struggle to even come up with the names for the basic elements. She would have a lot of work to do with this class if she wanted them to pass their exams; let alone get good grades.

"Okay everyone" she announced after she had collected in everyone's papers "On Friday we're going to have a proper test on the periodic table. Anyone who gets less than 60% will have to retake the test with me at lunchtime!" the young teenagers then quickly left; seeming to be in a hurry before any more strenuous work was forced upon them.

"Well done Miss Rockbell; you really handled the situation well for a new teacher, even regular teachers sometimes cave in when it comes to those kind of situations" said Mr Mustang who congratulated her once all the students had left "I have to go to my next lesson right now but why don't you meet me outside by the car park at lunch? I'd love to show you some of the best places to eat around here. It would be unfair if you were the only teacher left who was forced to eat that pigs swill made for the students"

"I'd love to have lunch together" she said, trying her best not to let her enthusiasm show as she tried to keep the level of her voice even.

"It's a date then" he said before leaving the class for his next lesson.

Once he had left up she jumped up and down, screaming like a young school girl, faintly muttering under her breath repeatedly "I can't believe someone so handsome asked me out on a date!" She was so lucky to have met someone like him at the school. He really was the definition of tall, dark and handsome; she was so excited that she was left in a daze for the rest of the period.

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--..-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.

"Today class we are going to learn about chemical attraction!" announced Mustang as he addressed his students "In other words we will be learning why you are all so damn hormonal!" he said as he pointed at the students who could only stare back at him wordlessly. They had trained themselves not to laugh out of fear of what he'd do to them if they responded badly to his eccentricity. Well there was one student who didn't seem to care about getting himself into trouble.

"I though this was chemistry colonel, not biology, can't we just blow something up like we usually do?!" Edward asked as he leaned back on his chair "At least then there's a chance that you'll hurt yourself" he said smugly as he leaned forwards onto his desk.

"Hormonal reactions are caused my chemicals in your glands; did you notice the use of the word chemical in there Mr vertically challenged?" he asked tauntingly.

"Hey I am not short!" he suddenly shouted; instantly losing his former composure.

"I never said you were; you're just vertically challenged" he said as he turned to write on the white board, happy to hear the students snicker at Edward's expense "Now can we please get on? I have a date after this and I don't want to run over time"

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.--.-..-..-.-…-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

While Winry had been waiting in the staff car park a big burly man had appeared, a man she had immediately assumed was a P.E teacher.

"Hello; you must be the new recruit! My name is Alex Lewis Armstrong and it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance!" the man had practically yelled, startling her as he'd said it standing right behind her.

"Hello Mr Armstrong, it is nice to meet you" she said automatically, feeling a little intimated by the man as he towered over her.

"I have heard you teach chemistry and biology! You must be a young woman of great intelligence!" he said, seeming to feel the need to say every sentence like there was an exclamation mark at the end.

"That's very kind of you sir but I'm not really that wonderful…" she muttered feeling a bit abashed by his strange manner "I'm sure that the subject you teach is just as demanding"

"Yes, teaching students about the great arts can be stressful but I always strive onwards because I sense their will to learn and improve their skills!"

"You're an art teacher?" she asked dumbstruck; hoping desperately that he wouldn't think she was being rude.

She was so focused on him that she didn't hear the sound of footsteps as another person was approached them. It seemed that Mustang had finally decided to show up.

"Yes Mr Armstrong is a brilliant artist Mrs Rockbell; though I'll have to apologize to you Mr Armstrong for taking this lovely young woman away from you" smiled Mr Mustang as he linked his right arm with Winry's "You'll excuse us will you?"

"Of course Mr Mustang, I hope you two enjoy your meal together!"

"We will" he called back, before ushering Winry into his car.

"I'm sorry I was late one of my students, Fullmetal, held up the class"

"Its fine and in a way it was good in a way because I got to meet an interesting person because of it" she said smiling brightly.

"I suppose that's one word for the major" he muttered as he put his key into the ignition.

"Hey; I've been wondering; why are there so many teachers nicknamed by positions in the military?" she asked curious as to why this phenomena would be so widely spread.

"So you noticed huh? Well actually it was a student who started it and as the nicknames spread we eventually started using them amongst ourselves unconsciously. Maybe if you're lucky you'll end up with one too" he chuckled as he pulled into a café car park.

"I don't know…" she said unsure as she undid her seatbelt "I'm not sure if I could deal with the burden of a strict name…"

"You're right; I'm not sure if such a name would suit a pretty young girl such as yourself" he smiled as he walked around the car and opened the door for her "lets take a look inside now shall we?" he asked; taking her hand as he led her through the café door.

-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-

At that time Edward was, spending his lunchtime, sitting under the window of his biology class.

"Hey Ed" greeted a young girl who looked about two years older than him.

"Hello Rose" he muttered, looking up as he used his hand to shield himself from the bright sunlight "What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question" she said as she plopped down next to him "You do know that the bells going to ring any moment now right?" she asked him playfully.

"What of it?"

She smiled with amusement; not seeming to be surprised by his answer "Why are you sitting over here? I was looking for you for ages and you weren't in any of your usual places. It's weird for you to just sit in the sunlight; normally you'd be reading or jumping around restlessly"

"You make me sound like a little kid" he grumbled, finally bothering to sit upright.

"That's because you are a_ little_ kid" she said, making sure to put emphasis on the word little.

"How many times do I have to tell you people?" he began, sounding agitated "I only seem small because I'm surrounded by kids who are over 2 years older than me!"

"Well when you say it like that it does make sense" she agreed "Actually Ed that reminds me…Could you do me a favour?"

"What sort of favour?" he inquired warily.

"It's nothing much; it should be easy for a smartass like you"

.--..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.--.-..-.--..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..---.-.-.-..--.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Winry had been having great time with Roy and had even had the pleasure of meeting one of his friends. A man called Jean who had been having coffee with his girlfriend Solaris

"Do you want me to drive you back to the school where you car is parked?" he asked after he'd paid the bill.

"No its fine; I came by train so I'll just walk to the station fro here" she replied; feeling a little embarrassed at not having her own source of personal transportation.

"You catch the train? Where to?"

And that was how Roy Mustang ended up deceiving Winry into telling him where she lived.

-..-.-.-..-.-..-..--.-.-..-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..--.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

"So basically what you want me to do is tutor you?!" Edward asked feeling perplexed "Won't that feel demeaning? Considering that I'm a lot younger than you"

"Well you're smart Ed-and I'm not worried about that going to your head because you already know it-and I need help from someone who knows his stuff. So will you please help me?" she asked; grabbing hold of his hand.

"Fine…" he relented as he pulled his hand out of her grasp "I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks Ed!" she shouted enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around him happily "I really appreciate this!"

"Yeah…Well it's the least I can do" he said awkwardly; while wishing that the older girl would just release him from her grip.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

Random quotes from the next chapter:

"Take off your shirt Edward!"

"And why, my dear brother, would it be strange for a beautiful girl to be here?"

"Wait Edward; there's something I need to talk to you about"

**.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Question corner:_

_Question: How old is Winry?_

_Winry: The author hasn't decided yet, she says that I'm probably between the ages 19-21 _

_Question person: Won't that age difference hinder the story?_

_Winry: Why should it? I can't imagine Mustang being that much older than me _

**I focused a little more on Edward's story in this chapter; I feel like I neglected him a little last time. It's too bad there was little to no interaction between the two of the though… Hey anyone out there willing to be a beta? More specifically be MY beta?**

**R&R PLEASE!!!**

**P.S I'm only 15 years old and I have no idea what it is that 6****th**** formers learn about in science so…Sorry?**


End file.
